


Jooheon is (forever 21)

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, but if you squint closely, dramarama au, idk - Freeform, jooki, kiheon, or maybe it was not, there might be answers there, they never said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Since that fateful day, Kihyun lived his days backwards.





	Jooheon is (forever 21)

**Author's Note:**

> So many people already made Dramarama-inspired fanfics but I have to let this out of my system. Don't worry, I did not storify the MV. Yay for my first AO3 fanfic!

 

The sights by the sea were superb and Kihyun's heart soars to the sky to see Jooheon so happy about it. He rarely sees the sea, Jooheon said, and so the two of them skipped the bullet train for the bus to enjoy the scene more. It meant transferring rides from province to province but Jooheon said that would be great, "so we can also look around in each stop."

Jooheon sat by the window, and Kihyun had that mental image of a child with his face pressed against the glass even though Jooheon wasn't exactly doing that. He's just adorable that way so even if the trip would be cumbersome, Kihyun thought it was worth it.

"Look at those rock formations!" Jooheon pointed, and Kihyun had to stop staring at the back of Jooheon's head to look.

"Isn't that amazing?" Jooheon asked. "We should have done the photoshoot there."

Kihyun frowned. "That's too far from the beach! Do you intend to ride a boat?"

Jooheon's face fell in realization that he's scared of falling into the water and Kihyun ruffled his hair.

"Hang on, I think I still have fruit juices in my bag," Kihyun said, dipping his head into his backpack to retrieve the drink.

And then, it happened like a movie in slow motion--a huge shadow fell across them inside the bus, a sharp noise, and Jooheon throwing his arms around Kihyun protectively.

"Kihyun hyung--"

And then, the _impact_.

Kihyun was awake the whole time the world turned around him and Jooheon hugged him tightly. When the world righted itself, Jooheon was on top of Kihyun, covered in blood and unconscious.

 

 

 

Since that fateful day, Kihyun lived his days backwards.

 

 

 

Jooheon is a precious person. He is a mixture of everything; many people would say he is like a coin with two sides, but for Kihyun, Jooheon is more like a Rubic's cube with many sides and even more possible combinations. He is more than that cute kid who easily gets his way with a flash of his dimples and deadly eye smiles; nor that man who spits poisonous words as he raps passionately about his advocacies and philosophies. Kihyun believes Jooheon is a wonderful person with a lot to offer the world--

\--until the world took Jooheon away from him.

Even now, Kihyun couldn't bring himself to use the past tense when talking about Jooheon.

 

 

 

Kihyun gets attached to people easily. Much as he told himself to be critical in selecting whom to be friends with, because he had been hurt repeatedly in the past, he couldn't just refuse the charms of Jooheon when he approached him one day in the cafeteria and asked if the space beside him is empty because "everywhere else is full."

Kihyun had to choke on his kimbap because the scene was highly reminiscent of _Harry Potter_ except that they weren't in a train. But he did have chocopie to offer the other male for dessert, and their friendship bloomed from there. They were in college then, July 14th, 2013.

 

Jooheon was taking up education then, aiming to be a kindergarten teacher because he adored children, whereas Kihyun is studying visual arts in his bid to become a photographer. But Jooheon loved composing too in his free time, he told Kihyun so in the morning of September 23rd as they sat cross-legged under the shade of their favorite tree in the campus grounds.

 

So Kihyun asked Jooheon to let him listen to his compositions and Jooheon did on November 3rd, pulling Kihyun along inside his rented room where a desktop computer and a synthesizer are set up against one side, below a shelf full of reference books and art materials for teaching visual aids.

"Sorry, it's not much because I've saved up so hard for this synthesizer. I got it brand new, mind you," Jooheon bragged, caressing the device. He cleared a spot on his bed of snapbacks for Kihyun to sit on and stuffed a pile of clothing from his only chair into the closet.

Kihyun, always a clean freak, felt his blood pressure surge at the sight. "How can you even live here? It's basically a garbage pit--"

With his attention shifted to the jumble of sneakers under the bed and array of even more books stacked by the foot of the closet, Kihyun did not notice Jooheon play one of his compositions.

Kihyun was cut off from his remarks as the music began. The note started slow and dark until it progressed into a fast-paced beat, and to Kihyun, it sounded like something you'd play on a boxing match, like the song is challenging you to fight.

"For someone so bright, this beat is so heavy," Kihyun observed. "Heavy, in a good way, I think. It conveys a strong emotion, like passion and confidence and determination."

Jooheon glowed, dimples dotting both his cheeks and eyes turning into crescents. It surprised Kihyun to see this the first time and he was amazed. "That's for a rap," Jooheon noted, and Kihyun was even more surprised because he has so far just heard the other sing nursery rhymes for his students.

"You _actually_ rap?" Kihyun asked. "Are you for real?"

To prove his point, Jooheon sang a verse, spitting words peppered with curses here and there, a diss track of sorts, something too inappropriate for Jooheon's students. And it was like seeing a whole different person in front of him, Kihyun thought. Jooheon is a fragment of different souls mashed into one and it fascinated Kihyun.

Kihyun asked for a copy of the track and he listened to it often. The more he uncovered a new side to Jooheon's personality as their friendship progressed, the more it became clear to him how the song reflected him--Jooheon can be charming on the surface but inside him is a man full of fire.

 

It wasn't until January 13th, 2014 when Jooheon called Kihyun his best friend when Kihyun told him under the shade of their favorite tree that there's "an extra space in my unit since my roommate left so maybe you can live there with me?"

Jooheon was bursting at the seams with happiness, that finally he can be freed of the prison that was his tiny rented room and that he got to "live with my best friend."

Kihyun fake-scowled, claiming that he cringed at the term, but it honestly made his heart warm for the kid jumping around him and hugging his arm to his chest, and snuggling on Kihyun's neck. Kihyun thought he could give the world to Jooheon, just to see him this joyful.

"Just promise you will organize your things or I'll kick you out," Kihyun warned and Jooheon nodded cutely.

 

When Jooheon finally moved in, February 28th, into Kihyun's one-bedroom apartment, Kihyun felt like he brought in the whole sun into the house. Jooheon practically made the whole place three hundred and eight percent brighter, Kihyun thought, as he helped his new roommate arrange his snapbacks in a row over the headboard. They shared a bunk bed and Kihyun gave the lower bunk to Jooheon.

"Please, please clean up after you cut art paper when you make your visual aids," Kihyun nagged as he organized Jooheon's bookshelf beside his own. Jooheon, on the other hand, was trying to figure out which wire goes where as he set up the desktop computer beside Kihyun's own PC.

"Yeah, yeah," Jooheon said, forehead knotted in confusion. "Damn, I should have labelled these properly..."

Kihyun dusted off his hands. "You go figure that out. I'll cook lunch for us."

Jooheon's expression suddenly transformed to that of a small kid as he lit up with excitement. "Whoa, great! I know you've been bragging how great of a chef you are so I'm really looking forward to it!"

Kihyun smirked. "You'll see."

 

Aside from the usual bulgogi and egg rolls, which Jooheon greatly enjoyed ("You weren't lying after all!"), Kihyun pulled out the small cheesecake he'd been hiding in the fridge to surprise Jooheon with as a welcome gift.

"Welcome to your new home!" Kihyun said. Jooheon's expression was priceless--he was stunned into silence, teary eyed but smiling widely as Kihyun put a party hat on him.

"Ya, what is this... thank you so much," Jooheon said, hugging Kihyun.

If truth be told, Kihyun thought the apartment was not much of a home until Jooheon lived there with him.

 

Kihyun would always cook their meals and Jooheon make up for it by getting the groceries for his "personal chef." So on March 8th, they had samgyetang; kimchi jjigae on March 21st; sundubu jjigae on April 11th; seolleongtang on May 1st; and it went on like that. Kihyun never complained--he was happy to make Jooheon smile with his cooking skills.

 

When Kihyun's done early with his projects, he would help Jooheon cut art paper for his teaching materials. April 12th, Jooheon asked for cutouts of fruits; May 25th, numbers; June 18th, cars for his summer school demo on June 20th. Wary of Kihyun nagging at him endlessly, Jooheon would clean up after but Kihyun still found it prudent to mop the floor after Jooheon vacuumed ("I just want the floor spotless, that's all," Kihyun said in defense when Jooheon pouted at him about this, saying he cleaned well already).

 

Kihyun joined Jooheon in his demo at the summer school on June 20th and it was quite a sight to see the toddlers get magnetized to their "Teacher Honey" as soon as he stepped in the room.

The kids were quick to notice Kihyun looking so out of place, and Jooheon introduced him enthusiastically as "my best friend. You can call him Teacher... Hamster."

Kihyun glowered at Jooheon for the sudden name-calling but the kids laughed--one little boy even asking if his actual name is Hamster and clung onto him like a koala.

The look on Jooheon's face was what really made it all worth it so he said, "Yes, so please call me Teacher Hamster."

"For the record, you actually look like a hamster whenever we eat so," Jooheon muttered under his breath to Kihyun.

Jooheon gathered the kids in a circle and showed them the visual aid he made with Kihyun. Kihyun was actually proud of his handiwork, cutting the paper so meticulously it was like laser-cut and attaching it to the cartolina without letting excess glue seep off the sides. Jooheon said it looked too perfect for one-time use and Kihyun told him off for wasting materials because "you can still use that for another class!"

"Teacher Hamster and I did this!" Jooheon said proudly and the kids ogled at the car shapes where Jooheon wrote words representing core values.

Kihyun admired Jooheon's attitude with the pupils--how he talked to their level (read: with killer aegyo even Kihyun was swayed) and taught patiently how they should be honest and respectful. He had to remind himself that this was the same guy who cursed as he rapped while taking the shower that same morning. Kihyun wanted to laugh.

The children clung onto Kihyun as he sat there with them, with one small boy who repeated to him everything Jooheon said but he simply nodded along with him.

Next, it was time to feed the children so Jooheon and Kihyun helped the other teachers from preparing the meals and then cleaning up after. After the nap time, Jooheon and Kihyun played Hibiscus Has Bloomed, Kihyun taking photos here and there with his polaroid camera to be put up on the "Happy Board," and soon it was time to go.

The teachers graciously accepted the polaroids from Kihyun and signed Jooheon's booklet, signifying he has completed his demo well after two months--the last requirement before he graduates. Jooheon thanked the teachers and told them he'll come back next week "to say good-bye to the kids," he said.

His face fell for a bit but the teachers told him there's "no need to be sad; you can always return here to teach permanently," and Jooheon was so glad his face could split into two.

"Now, it's just my project remaining," Kihyun said as they walked back to the bus stop. He was to work on a photobook for his final requirement.

 

He'd been thinking a lot about that lately whenever he cooks. The theme was "Everything" and that was a pretty broad theme to work around, how can he even take a picture of _everything_? What everything?

He pushed away the thought from his mind for the meantime; it's not due until three months later anyway. And while he was not the type to procrastinate, he just really have no idea at the moment, even as he stared at the ceiling over his bunk bed.

But his mind was wiped completely of any thought, July 13th, when it seemed like the world was shut down--all the lights, even the streetlights--went out. Brownout was what came to Kihyun's mind first, followed by a loud scream from Jooheon who was still working below on a report for his internship at the kindergarten. "HYUNG!"

On instinct, Kihyun jumped off his own bed and felt around for Jooheon. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here," Kihyun said soothingly, wrapping an arm around Jooheon's shaking shoulders, well aware how much of a scaredy-cat he really is. Even when he frequently teases the other for being cowardly, he did feel worried whenever Jooheon is genuinely scared like this.

At that exact moment, there was a flash of light and thunder rolled overhead followed by the sound of rain falling hard and Jooheon screamed again. Kihyun tried to find the bed in the dark and let Jooheon sit there.

Jooheon clung onto him, letting out frightened squeaks, so Kihyun patted his arm to calm him down. "I'm sure the lights will turn back on soon," Kihyun said. "I should get the flashli--"

He made to stand up but Jooheon gripped his shirt tightly. "No, just--use my phone. It should be around there with the pillows," he said, voice quaking.

Kihyun let his hands wander in the dark for Jooheon's phone until he found it buried deep in the duvet. He turned on the flashlight and set the phone on the side table face down. The light casted strange shadows in the ceiling but Jooheon calmed down finally.

"I really hate things like this. Looks like a perfect setting for horror movie," Jooheon said, collapsing completely on the bed and Kihyun copied him. "DON'T even dare to tell a scary story right now--I'm going to choke you!" Jooheon threatened with a cute pout.

Kihyun laughed. "Okay then!"

"Aish, how do I even continue my report now?" Jooheon lamented--and right at that moment the power returned even as the rain continued pounding the roof. "Great!" Jooheon said, turning his PC back on. "Please stay there, the power might go out again," he pleaded to Kihyun.

Of course, Kihyun was never the one to turn away any request from his best friend.

Jooheon recovered the report he was working on and saved it before shutting down the computer. "I don't want to work on this anymore," he declared. "Can you just sleep in my bed?" he asked.

Kihyun nodded and scooted over to give space to Jooheon. Like a child seeking the warmth of his mother, Jooheon clung to Kihyun, but Kihyun will never leave Jooheon.

 

August 30th and Kihyun still slept on Jooheon's bed.

 

His own bed was pretty neglected by now but sleeping next to Jooheon was nice. They would chat about their days before finally passing out, snuggling next to each other, one hogging all the blankets to himself and the other drooling against his pillow.

Then, while he was flitting between consciousness and sleep, inspiration hit him for his final project.

 

So on September 1st, Kihyun dragged Jooheon for a countryside trip with his DSLR camera.

"What are we even going to do there?" Jooheon asked.

"I'll take photos of you!" Kihyun announced. "Be sure to wear your best outfit," he added.

"Why?"

"So you'll look good on camera?"

"No, I mean," Jooheon said, face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would you take pictures of me?"

"I need a model for my project and the only model who will agree to this for free is you... my best friend," Kihyun added as an afterthought, trying to buy Jooheon with flattery. "Come on, I need to turn this in by October."

 

Four hours later, they were facing salty breeze of Haeunde Sea in Busan.

"What do I do?" was Jooheon's first question and Kihyun said, "Just stand there looking like you enjoy the beach."

"I'll definitely look stupid," Jooheon said.

"No!" Kihyun responded quickly. "You know, just act natural and do what you want to do--walk, check out the seashells, dig the sand, whatever--and I'll just follow you around."

It started off awkwardly as Jooheon didn't know what to do with himself. But he got comfortable later on, showing Kihyun the crustaceans frolickiing under the rocks and trying to climb a particularly large boulder. Kihyun also made him do poses for the sunset and write his name on the sand. Mostly, it's Jooheon being his naturally cute self.

Jooheon peered over Kihyun's shoulder for the viewfinder to look at the photos Kihyun took. "Wow, you made me look ten times more handsome than I already am!" he said with a dashing eye smile and Kihyun couldn't help but agree.

They spent the night in a hostel as Kihyun insisted to go to the local market for a food trip of sorts where he can take more candid photos of Jooheon's.

 

September 2nd, the two of them prowled the market, looking at the streetfood and trying some. The octopus tentacles submerged in saltwater in one of the stalls scared Jooheon and Kihyun was able to take a particularly cute shot of that which he refused to delete even as Jooheon asked him to.

They also visited a hole-in-the-wall restaurant which sold great seafood ramyun. Kihyun took some more photos of Jooheon eating and showing off the clams in the noodles to the camera.

 

"How about we skip on the train and just go for the bus?" Jooheon suggested as they were packing up to go home.

"Why? It would take us so long."

"I wanted to see more of the views. It's not always that I get to see the sea," Jooheon smiled.

And again, Kihyun did as Jooheon asked.

 

 

 

The date is September 2nd and the year is 2074. Kihyun closed his journal, which was regretfully thin. But the well-preserved photobook was thick anyway, and maybe photos are better than written words--for no matter how many adjectives Kihyun used, they wouldn't be able to describe how beautiful Jooheon is. At least the photos would come close in showing Jooheon's resemblance--his curvy eyes, deep dimples, smiles bright enough to rival the sun.

He should not have agreed to taking the bus.

At least Jooheon is immortalized in the images, having the best day of his life by the sea, forever 21 in the pages. He promised to never forget but until when can Kihyun remember, he doesn't know. As long as Jooheon is alive in his memory, just having a nice retreat somewhere, everything is okay.

With frail hands, Kihyun reached for his tablet from the table set up beside his wheelchair and brought up the calendar to mark July 14th, 2075 so he can go through the journal again, day by day, until it's September 2nd again.

"Changkyun," he called with hoarse voice and the young man promptly approached. "Anything you need, sir?"

"Please keep these--handle those with care," he said, handing his aid the journal and photobook. "You already broke my music player," he nagged, and the young man looked apologetic. He had raised hell when Changkyun dropped the player containing Jooheon's music--it's currently being salvaged by the technicians in the service center. "And then let's go."

Changkyun, after placing the journal and photobook inside the case carefully, wheeled the old man through the sand into the van. The driver followed to fold the table and load it into the back of the vehicle.

"Where are we going?" Kihyun asked and Changkyun stopped in his tracks.

"You... told us to pack up so we can go home," he said, confused.

 

"Okay, Jooheon, let's go."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Honey ㅜㅜ
> 
> twt @taekmetothewoon


End file.
